Kingdom Hearts: Forward Unto Dawn
by MegaBuster91
Summary: 10 years have passed since the conclusion of the Keyblade wars and Xehanort's defeat. The Keyblade masters Sora, Kairi and Riku have dissapeared and new threat is fast approaching. Now a new group of Keyblade wielders have stepped up to combat this new evil. But first it must be found... First in a series I'm doing Please R
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts: Rise of the Twin Flames Prologue

Falling…that was all he could think about was falling. He didn't remember how long he had been falling he just knew that he was falling. He wanted to stop, he wanted to feel solid ground under his shoes. That was all he wanted at that time. Just to feel solid ground at least one more time. As he tumbled downward farther and farther he saw to his surprise a huge stained glass platform directly below him, that what looked like a princess surrounded by several smaller circles with seven faces.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of falling he finally landed softly on the platform and looked around in complete silence until a single voice broke the silence. _"Power sleeps within you. If you give it shape…it will give power"…_ Suddenly three pedestals rose out of the ground each housing a different weapon. One held a shield, another held a staff and the last one held a sword. _"Choose your path carefully"…_ The voice said once again leaving him in the overwhelming silence. The spiky haired teen looked at the three weapons before making his way to the sword. _"You've chosen the path of the warrior. A sword of great and terrible destruction…Is the path you chose"?_ The teen looked up and uttered a single sentence. "I do". The sword disappeared in a flash of light and he felt a great amount of power flow into him.

The teen hopped of the pedestal and looked towards the other two pedestals. _"Now what will you give up in exchange"? _The voice asked curiously. The teen looked around and walked up to the staff. _"Power of the mystic. A staff of wonder and ruin. Give up this power"? _He shrugged and the staff disappeared in a flash of light and he felt the power leave him. The shield on the third pedestal disappeared and he once again felt power flow into him. Suddenly the pillars sank violently into the floor and cracks began to weave around the platform and slowly pieces began to chip away until a sound like thunder roared in his ears and the pillar shattered and he once again found himself in a free fall, until he once again landed on another stained glass platform. This one surprisingly depicted the spiky haired teen leaning on side with his eyes closed. Behind him was a background that looked like a massive canyon. There were five circles, each holding a face of a person he felt he knew. Landing softly on his feet he looked around and to his surprise saw what looked like some kind of sword embedded in the ground up to the hilt.

He walked up to it and was surprised when the voice began to speak again. _"Your destiny lies before you. It is time to seize it. Remove the key from its resting place and go forth to unlock the door. Do you except this destiny"?_ He walked over to the sword and firmly grasped the hilt, and gave it a strong tug as it slowly began to slide of its resting place and with one final pull the sword slipped out. Only it didn't look like a sword but rather a large key instead. He looked up toward the sky with his sky blue eyes and smiled. "I except". And He was surrounded by a blinding light.


	2. Chapter 1: The Protector

Kingdom Hearts Forward Unto Dawn Chapter 1: The Protector

The long flame haired teen jolted awake in a cold sweat and for a minute he didn't remember where he was. Then he felt the sand under his fingers and he remembered where he was now. He was on Destiny Islands. He looked up and was momentarily blinded by the light of the sun and he covered his eyes and slowly sat up bringing one knee up to his chest as he looked out to sea in thought. After 10 minutes passed he finally sighed heavily and hauled himself up. He closed his eyes yet he could not remember. He still couldn't remember. _Let's see…my name is Zeke, I have a twin sister named Yuna. We live together here with my uncle Amos and…and…_ And he could not remember anything beyond that. Zeke sighed and flame haired teen looked around before he spotted a small rock pool and he walked over and looked at his reflection. He had long flame red hair tied in a ponytail and wore a red sleeveless vest, black orange fingerless gloves, long red and orange long sleeve pants with two black belts in a criss cross shape as well as red and black sneakers. He sighed and placed his hands in his pockets and began making his way around the island and back towards the docks so he could return to the town.

As he was walking he began to notice that storm clouds were rolling in and blotting out the sky. Realizing that he might end up stuck on the island Zeke doubled his pace and broke into a run. The moment he was on the wooden walkway he immediately threw himself onto the nearest raft and quickly untied it from the post and began rapidly rowing back toward the town. He could already feel the ice cold rain pour down and sting his skin already soaking him to the bone but he finally managed to get to the main dock and practically threw himself onto the dock and quickly secured the raft ignoring the fact that he was shivering violently from being in the ice cold rain for so long with nothing but long sleeve pants and a sleeveless vest. His now visibly wet long hair was plastered to his skull and obscured his vision somewhat as he ran down the pathway to his house.

After a few minutes he spotted a tall blue and orange structure with two tall square chimneys rising out and two large square windows and a massive front yard and back yard. He sighed to himself and quickly ran through the door closing it shut behind him with a sigh of relief and turned around and was surprised to see a note on the wall. He walked closer and leaned in. _"Zeke. You're probably home by now and wondering where your sister and I have gone off to. Don't worry I'm off on another business trip with your sister. I'm not sure how long we'll be but we'll be home soon. Amos. PS: As I said before I cannot tell you where we are and please refrain from trying to find us if you can. We really can't have you know exactly what this trip is about, just know that one day we'll tell you…_ Zeke glared at the note before ripping it off the wall and crumbling it into a ball and tossing it into the trash along with the rest of the pile. "Fucking typical of you two"… Zeke growled darkly under his breath. "Absolutely fucking typical…when are you two not away? Stupid question you're almost never home. It's a wonder I haven't cracked or ran away because of that". Zeke continued to growl darkly to himself and walked up stairs and quickly took a shower and dried himself off before walking into the kitchen in the exact same attire as before only he allowed his hair down which almost went passed his neck. He walked into the kitchen and warmed up the macaroni and cheese and sat down on the large leather couch and flicked on the even larger TV in front of him and flicked it through the channels until he came to a show about possible alien theories. He leaned into his seat and watched for a few minutes before losing interest and stood up with his hands in his pockets and walked and looked out the large window.

How many times had his uncle left on his "business" trips with his sister, with neither of them stating the reason and denying him the chance to come on any of said trips? It just continually mounted onto his already building frustration. Sometimes if he could he wanted to leave. "I hate it when they think they can just leave me like this and not tell me anything. Especially Yuna. We're twins and she never tells me anything yet she makes me tell her everything…I think I'm starting to lose trust in her". Zeke muttered and let lose a deep sigh… and jolted back when he saw his breath come out in steam. "What the...what is this"? Zeke muttered to himself and once again breather out and saw his breath turn into steam. He jerked away from the window and for the first time noticed how cold it was in the house. "The fuck is going on"? Zeke muttered looking around a little worried. Suddenly he heard what sounded like the swish of a cloak and Zeke instantly whipped around. But saw nothing there…

Now he was starting to get a little freaked out and slowly backed up against the window. Something very weird was going on. And it was almost as if something was here in the house with him…Zeke suddenly shook his head and slid down the wall. He shouldn't think about that. _God why is it so cold in here?_ Zeke thought to himself. _"Zeke…Zeke"…_ Zeke jumped up in surprise at the sound of the serpentine voice whispering his name. He looked around visibly pale. He slowly turned around and there in front of him was a creature that made his blood turn to ice. Standing or rather floating in front of him was a hooded figure in a pitch black cloak. In his hands he held two strange weapons. They both had the appearance of large keys yet they also looked like scythes with long curved blades. The one in its left hand had a blood red color with a strange angled hand guard that looked like a wing pad (Think the guard hilt for the keyblade Ends of the Earth) It had a long segmented shaft with a large sphere that looked like a demon's eye with a yellow background and a black slitted iris, with two spikes on each side and a red shell of sorts. The one in its right hand and the same hand guard as the one in its left but a steel grey with a black shaft with the same eye on the shaft. The cloaked figure removed its hood revealing its face. Zeke could only stare. The creatures face was pitch black with no nose or mouth and two glowing yellow orbs. Its hair was made up of long shadowy strands made up into a short Mohawk. It looked at Zeke for a minute, tilting its head before it suddenly lunged at Zeke.

Time seemed to slow down as the creature slowly approached spreading its strange swords out and slowly bringing them down. Zeke brought his right arm in defense but to his surprise a light began to form and from that light came a key shaped sword. It had an orange and red color scheme, the teeth had the shape of a shield of flame, and the hilt was in the shape of leaping flames. The shaft was a hick column with a smaller one in the center with two orange flames on the inside it a chain with a token in the shape of a sun. The creature looked at him for a minute before removing its own keys and stared at him before suddenly a portal opened around him and Zeke. "Wh-what's going on? Who…who are you"? The creature looked at him before it actually _smiled _as Zeke's vision began to fade. _"I am…the protector"._


	3. Chapter 2: New allies

Kingdom Hearts Forward Unto Dawn Chapter 2: New Allies

Zeke jolted awake and looked around his eyes wide. _Was that all a dream? Who was that?_ Zeke thought. Zeke then relaxed and got a look at his surroundings and to his shock saw that he wasn't in his house but saw that he was in some sort of alley way. He instantly shot to his feet and ran out and found himself in some kind of square. There was a warm breeze blowing slightly. In the center of the square was a crooked street lamp with a large set of wooden doors. To the left of the street lamp was another set of doors and in front of it was a set of stairs that led into a large shop. To the right was another set of stairs and to the left was a small alley with a set of crates that led to a ledge and to another set of doors. Zeke was completely confused as to what was going on. _What is this place? Why am I here!?_ Zeke thought visibly shocked. Seeing that there was nobody around he sighed heavily and decided to take a look around. He then proceeded toward the steps and past the shop and climbed the stairs until he was in front of the large double doors. He looked at them for a minute before sighing and pushing the large doors open with ease. He looked around and put his hands on his hips. He was standing in what looked like a large square with the walkway was thinned and squared out leading into another level. The sound of running feet came to his ears and he turned to his head to see someone running his way. He was wearing a blue vest with a white long sleeve and kakis rolled up to below the knee and black loafers and brown knee socks. He stumbled and suddenly he was enveloped by a pink light and a pink strangely familiar looking object floated out and disappeared. From the guys spot came some sort of black creature with antennae and two yellow glowing orbs for eyes. It looked at Zeke for a minute before in suddenly lunged at him.

Zeke stared at it before suddenly bringing his arm down and a light enveloped his hand and that strange key shaped sword from earlier and sliced the creature in half and it faded into shadow. Zeke stared at the spot where the guy was before more of those shadowy creatures appeared. _Use the keyblade, and fend off the heartless… it is the only way to fight them off. Don't be afraid Zeke…_Zeke jumped at the sound of the vice in his head from before but he shook his head and looked at the sword in his hands. _So this thing's called a keyblade huh? And I guess those things must be the heartless…Alright here goes nothing._ Zeke thought to himself and he took the keyblade and charged at the three heartless. They all lunged at him at once but Zeke wasn't afraid. He sliced up in a downward arc then he slashed right then left. The three shadow heartless faded away into shadow and Zeke breathed a sigh of relief and with a flick of his arm his keyblade vanished in a flash of light. He shook his head and then proceeded down the walkway and into the second level but just before he could take another step three new heartless appeared in crooked armor. Zeke took a step back before he shook his head and steeled himself and summoning his keyblade and stood in a battle ready pose and stared down the heartless before the first of the trio lunged at him and tried to claw at him but Zeke jumped backward and slashed at a right angle and sent the heartless flying, and onto its back. And got up and lunged at him again but Zeke didn't let up and slashed upward again sending it air born and Zeke jumped off the wall and sliced the heartless in half destroying it and releasing what looked like a heart of some sort. The other two heartless looked up at Zeke before, using his own momentum to launch himself at the remaining two and slashed in a wide rightward arc sending them flying then Zeke landed and launched himself at the first of the two and slashed up ward then left destroying it and then spin slashed the next one and jabbed forward destroying the second and last one of the three. He sighed in relief and shouldered his keyblade and into the doors leading to the third district. He pushed them open arriving in the third district and held his keyblade in defense and began walking around slowly and turned around to see in front of him not noticing the other two people here. He continued to walk backward slowly until he felt pressure against him and slowly turned forward and instantly jumped forward in surprise in fright. "GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He jumped and turned forward quickly and pointed his keyblade and to his surprise instead of two heartless he saw something entirely different. He saw instead two other keyblade wielders. One was a two-tailed fox and the other was what looked like a green hatted Italian plumber. "What…what the…"? Zeke muttered "What is this"…. "Mama Mia"… Before any could even process what was happening, three keyblade wielders were suddenly surrounded by shadow and armored heartless.

(Cue music: Fate of Night)

The three wielders took up their keyblades and prepared for battle despite trembling slightly. The heartless then made their move and lunged at our three heroes. Zeke instantly shot forward and rolled to the ground throwing his keyblade like a boomerang at several shadow heartless which instantly tore through them then returned to his outstretched hand. The two tailed fox flew up twirling his tails like a propeller and began launching himself between heartless bringing down their numbers greatly. The green clad plumber took his keyblade albeit trembling and began swinging it back and forth like a club yelling at the top of his lungs whacking heartless away. Zeke ran forward and kicked off the wall then threw his keyblade again and again until there were no heartless left and Zeke breathed a sigh of relief.

(End Music)

Zeke breathed a sigh of relief once more and dispelled his keyblade and turned to the two characters who had helped him with the heartless. "Hey thank for the help. I doubt I could've taken those heartless on my own if I hadn't run into you two, heheh. Oh by the war my name's Zeke. How about you guys"? Zeke asked putting his hands behind his head and grinning. The fox went first smiling. "My names Miles Prower. But you can call me Tails 'cause everybody calls me that. Nice to meet you Zeke". The green clad man went last. "I'ma Luigi. You guys probably know my brotha Mario". He said scratching the back of his head. Zeke and Tails looked at each-other, then back at Luigi and shook their heads shocking the green clad plumber. "No I've never heard of Mario but I have heard you Luigi. Weren't you the guy who saved the Waffle Kingdom"? Luigi looked at the boy in surprise in shock. He had completely forgotten about that little misadventure that led him through a quest to reassemble some kind of compass or something like that. It was then that Luigi then looked down at himself and for the first time saw that he was not in his usual green shirt and overalls. Instead he wore a dark blue short sleeved unzipped hoodie (think the hoodie Sora wore in Kingdom Hearts 2) with a green short sleeved under shirt dark blue and white long sleeve pants with large pockets on either side and shoes similar to his old ones with a sliver zipper on top. Tails was wearing a jacket like Luigi's except light blue and similar pants also light blue rolled up until the knees. Zeke smiled when he suddenly felt a chill down his spine and suddenly the bell tower rung.

(Cue Music: Struggle Away)

A massive purple and black hourglass shaped armored torso slammed onto the ground followed by two feet with pointed toes as well as armored claws and arms and a strange looking knight's helmet.

(Vs Guard Armor)

Zeke summoned his keyblade, Tails and Luigi doing the same. The Guard armor then bent down and launched one of its fist forward forcing our heroes dodge the massive fist as it dug a shallow crater in the stone floor. _Ok note to self. Stay away from the massive fists._ Kenji said taking a mental note. Luigi stared at Zeke for a minute before glaring at the armor heartless and jumped impossibly high into the air then threw his keyblade like a boomerang, except it was surrounded by green flame and sawed through the Guard armor's left arm. Luigi landed cat footed onto his feet and stretched out his hand and grabbed his keyblade. Tails took the opening and flew forward he took his keyblade and flew forward quickly and used an air combo and knocked off its two legs and remaining arm forcing it back and it fell down with its helmet clattering to the ground. The three warriors breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived when the helmet suddenly slammed back onto the torso and it lifted back up and seemed to glare at the three then launched forward. Zeke instantly shot forward lifting his keyblade behind him. Timed seemed to slow down and Zeke brought down his keyblade in a downward slash. There was a moment where timed stopped and a crack appeared over the emblem on its chest and slowly slid apart into two and fell down with a massive heart floating up and disappearing. Zeke dropped downward and shouldered his keyblade and turned toward his new friends and smiled flashing them a peace sign causing them to laugh.

The three headed over to the first district and found themselves a table and began talking. "So Zeke what caused you to end up here"? Luigi asked. Zeke looked at him for a minute before answering. "My uncle and twin sister left on another one of their "Business" trips and decided not to tell me about it as usual when I met this strange…heartless I guess wearing a black hood holding to keyblades like us. Then I blacked out and here I was". Zeke explained leaning back. Luigi nodded and Tails placed a hand on his chin. "What about you guys"? Zeke asked leaning forward. Tails answered that one. I come from a place called Mobius. Me and my friends hung out in a place called Station Square. I have a home and workshop in a place called Mystic Ruins. I got a call from the secondary organization called G.U.N who had been helping us out. But see my friends didn't want me there because they thought I was too young even though I'm 16 so I went anyway. The heartless overwhelmed us and I ended up here with a keyblade". Tails said. "I come from somewhere called the Mushroom Kingdom. Heartless attacked and I ended up separated from my brother Mario. And I ended up here". Luigi explained tugging on his mustache in thought. Zeke crossed his arms in thought for a moment. "Y'know I realized something. We each of us had been underestimated or didn't want to fight. But I feel like that was what brought us together. I think we need to figure out where the heartless are coming from and put a stop to it. If you guys will help me". Zeke said leaning back. Luigi and Tails looked at each other before smiling and looking back and Zeke. "I don't see why not I mean we made a pretty good team. So yeah let's do it". Tails said smiling. Luigi smiled. "Lets-a go"! Luigi said jumping up smiling. Zeke chuckled and stood up. "Then what're we waitin' for!? Lets go"!


End file.
